<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>At least he tried by hmaao3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873962">At least he tried</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmaao3/pseuds/hmaao3'>hmaao3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Emotional Hurt, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gun Violence, M/M, Manipulation, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:00:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,399</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28873962</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmaao3/pseuds/hmaao3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Please read tags, major TW</p><p>Smuts in chapter 2 lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>At least he tried</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He was overthinking, he knew that. But he's sat on a bed thats just a door away from the man who ruined his life and he's got mere seconds before he needs to have made a decision. </p><p>George and Clay have been together for years, they're high-school sweethearts, the sickly sweet couple you'd pass by and roll your eyes at in the hallway at the ungodly hour of 7am with a coffee gripped in your hands, wishing they would at least wait until noon. The ones who made it impossible to pass on the sidewalk, neither wanting to let go of their hands. The most stereotypical teen couple, annoying, over the top, pda GODS.. but you can't help but smile at the thought of young love. George and Clay love eachother, they always have, neither have had even a sliver of doubt in their minds, and they never will. </p><p>"Dreamie, sweetheart?" George's voice called from down a hall, sounding like a song but Clay knew. He could hear the faint sharpness in his voice. George was mad.<br/>
"Dream?"<br/>
"I'm in here." Clay's voice was soft, his phone gripped behind his back, george can not read that message.<br/>
George rounded a wall, making eye contact with Clay sitting on the couch, a fake smile plastered to his face.<br/>
"What are you doing?" He asked, tilting his head and locking his eyes.<br/>
"Nothing love, just petting Kitty, she wanted some love. You know how it is." Clay let out a laugh that was just a tad too shaky and he knew he was fucked.<br/>
"Let me see your phone, Clay" George's voice was clear and sharp. He reached around Clay and grabbed his phone out of his hand. Clay flinched, slightly, and let go of the phone. He knew he wouldn't win this fight. </p><p>"'I'm worried about you Clay' 'George is controlling your life' 'this isnt healthy anymore' What the fuck?" George spat, reading out the texts aloud from Nick, a supposed friend of the couples.<br/>
"What the fuck are these Clay? Why would he be saying this? You don't think that do you sweetheart?" George made puppydog eyes at Clay but the grip on the other boys arm never faulted. Clay knew there would be bruises tomorrow.<br/>
"N- no. No of course not George. I don't know why Sap would say something like that, I promise." He struggled under George's gaze.<br/>
"Then why, my love, were you hiding these from me?" George jerked Clay's arm, speaking through gritted teeth, smile still plastered on his face. </p><p>"I wasn't. I wasn't hiding it I swear." Tears threatened to fall from Clay's eyes. Last time he tried to hide something from George he almost died. It was a text, similar to Sapnap's, but it was from Wilbur. They had all gone to school together and when George was out of town a few months ago, Clay went and visited him. He was lonely, thats what he told himself, but deep down he knew it was a cry for help. He hoped and fucking prayed that Wil would notice something was wrong. And he did. Clay fell asleep on wilburs couch while they were watching a show together and his shirt rode up, exposing bruises from George left when he had been "misbehaving," in George's words, and he had kneed him in the stomach. Hard. Wilbur had sat him down after he had woken up.<br/>
"Clay.. I'm not going to force you into anything or overstep here but while you were asleep I noticed bruises on your stomach and I need to know.. are those from George?" He looked sincere, his words soft and carefully spoken, very obviously trying not to offend the man. When Clay lowered his eyes and took in a deep breath, Wil had put his hand on Clay's knee softly. He didn't have to say a single word, Wilbur already got the answer he was dreading.<br/>
"I'm here for you, this house will always be a safe place for you to come. You have us, my family, your family, all of our friends. We will always be here to back you up." Clay shook his head hard, trying to rid his eyes of tears and mind of the memory of what George had last done to him. And Wilbur left it at that, understanding that he needed an escape right now, and he changed the subject. Him and Clay ordering dinner and picking a new movie to watch. </p><p>When George got back to their house at the end of his trip, Clay's phone was on the kitchen counter and George could hear the bedroom shower running. He put his bags down and grabbed it, looking at the notifications. The most recent being a text from Wilbur himself reading "Clay, I wont forget about our... conversation this weekend. You always have a place to stay at my house. Love you man." George fumed at that. How dare Wilbur try to take away his man. His grip tighted around the phone and he stormed to their shared bedroom, slamming open the door. Clay had just gotten out of the shower and was in the process of picking out a pair of sweatpants, jumping at the sudden loud noise.<br/>
"George sweetie! You're... home" Clay's bubbly voice faltered at the sight of his phone in Georges hand. Fuck.<br/>
"Clay.. my love.." George stepped into the room, slowly closing the door behind him. "You know I love you, right?"<br/>
That question was the last thing he heard before a hand was slapped across his face, hard. Everything after that was a blur. George was screaming at him about betrayal. About going over to Wilburs and how he couldn't believe Clay didn't love him. While simultaneously beating the shit out of Clay. His nose was bloody and his head was pounding. Last thing he remembered, George had pressed Clay against a wall and was threatening to get his gun and shoot both himself and Clay for what he did. Clay had managed to calm him down after that, all the pain from the beating melting away at that threat. Mind going into overdrive as his only thought was to protect his and his boyfriends life. That night they went to bed, George cradled in Clay's arms, still borderline shaking from his anger. Clay only got a few hours of sleep. </p><p>And now, the threat of George blowing up like that again terrified him.<br/>
"Oh but baby.." George said in a sickly sweet tone as he tighted his grip around Clay's arm "you were hiding it from me."<br/>
George trailed his other hand up to cradle Clay's face in his hands. Dragging his thumb over Clay's bottom lip.<br/>
"You are hiding things from me." He mumbled, mainly to himself as he moved the hand from his face and brought it back down. Hard. A loud smack echoed throughout the room. Clay fell back on his side against the bed from how hard George had hit him. He instinctively curled into a ball, eyes locked shut. He flinched as George walked over to the side of the bed, kneeling down to be face to face with Clay. </p><p>"Yknow Clay, I've been thinking about how often you make me angry. You're a bad boyfriend." He spoke softly as he stroked Clay's hair, the boy not daring to open his eyes as the tears threatened to spill. "You seem to do everything in your power to go against what I tell you to do. And now you're lying to me again." His grip tightened in Clay's hair as the anger spread throughout his body.<br/>
"I think its time I teach you a lesson that I should have years ago, my dear." George got up and left the room without another word and Clay very slowly brought himself back off the bed. He didn't dare move any further, dread pooling in his stomach as the tears he's been holding back for so long came flowing out. He could hear George rummage through a door from the other room and Clay immediately knew what he was grabbing. His eyes grew wide as he realized George took his phone with him. He couldn't call anyone and in less than a minute George would be back. He ran to the bedroom window, fingers shaking as he struggled to unlock it but it wouldn't budge.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>